In some computer systems, multiple physical disk drives can be grouped and accessed as a single logical volume. The logical volume is often implemented using a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) technique. RAID is a storage technology that combines multiple disk drive components into a logical unit. Data is distributed across the physical disk drives using a particular configuration or “RAID level.” Different RAID levels can be employed, depending on what level of redundancy (e.g., fault tolerance) and performance is required. When data redundancy is lost in a RAID system due to disk failure(s), the disk array must recover redundancy before additional failures occur to avoid data loss.